poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Convincing West/Plesiosaur's third kill
Here's how convincing West and the beast third kill goes in The Plesiosaur. Willy: We're telling you, sir! This beast isn't a shark! Brian: It's a swimming reptile. West: Look! It was only a shark attack, okay? Dolphy: Sir, I find a tooth the size of a soda bottle stuck in the hull of a sunken ship last night, and it wasn't a shark's tooth! West: Well, you don't have it! What is the creature? Vinny: A Plesiosaur. It's an Elasmosaurus! Blackie: Sir, no one should go swimming at all! Spongebob: Adam, if you open these beaches on the 4th of July it's like ringing a dinner bell! Skyla: Yeah, if you swim in that water, just wait till it bites you in the flank! Brian: West, we have to close the beach. West: Brian, sick vandalism, that's what it is. If you're not happy with this stuff, rent a boat and go fishing. Brian: Sir, you don't understand! We're not gonna have to close the beach, we need someone out there to kill the dinosaur! Human Rainbow: Mr. West. What we are dealing here is a prehistoric, killing machine. West: while walking to his car Blackie: He thinks it's funny! Human Rarity: West, we can save it till August. West: August? Listen here, young lady. This is gonna be one of the best summers we had in years! And there's nothing all of you can do to change my mind. away Human Rarity: How rude! Human Rainbow: That dumb jerk! in the sand Vinny: Now what? Brian: out his phone Blackie: What are you doing? Brian: Making a phone call. Spongebob: To who? Brian: You'll see. Human Pinkie: excitedly Are you ordering pizza? Brian: No! the phone Hi, there. then cuts to Patrick singing a song, with Peter and the guys as back up Patrick: 'Bout a prehistoric monster Let me sing you folks a yarn Hey, diddle-dee, duddle-da, doddle-do, doodle-dum 'Twas a splendid big fella Full of wit and grace and charm Say zippy-zee, zappy-za, yappy-yo, goggle-gum Well, like any prehistoric monster needing Vittles for his little-uns Well, he stole and he cheated And he lied just to survive With a doodle-dum, diddle-da, duddle-diddle-doodle-dum With a zippy-zo, zippy-zay, zippy-zappy-zoopy-zee Oh, doo-dah, doo-dah, day! Let me take a little tick now To color in the scene 'Cross the ocean lived us Now these jackies Had our monster on the run It killed a pelican But that stylish little monster Was clever as a whip And killed a little boy That was hyperactive Now our heroes 'Twhere there's a extinct creature 'now alive Singing diddle-dee, duddle-da, doddle-do, doodle-dum And as far as I can reckon They're sitting up there still Singing zippy-zee, zappy-za, yoppy-yo... SpongeBob: What are you singing, Patrick? Patrick: Just making up a song for the monster, that's all. Brian: That's a terrible song. You wrote a bad song, Patrick! see people at the beach General Dedrich: Anything yet, men? Leadwing: Nothing yet, sir! General Dedrich: Keep on it. radio Snipers, anything come up yet? Pin-point: radio Negative. comes up to a family Father: Oh, hey Mr. West. West: Why isn't your family in the water? Father: Because, we just got here. West: Doesn't matter, now get in that water. Father: Yes, sir. and his family and few other people followed and they got into the water. soldiers continue to look out for anything out of the ordinary Vinny: a fin radio Dedrich! It's in the water! General Dedrich: Men! The beast's been spotted! Brian: Everybody out, now! is now frantically trying to get out of the water as lifeguards blow their whistles it revealed to be 2 colts with a toy fin Aftershock: Hey, that's no beast! Colt #1: He made me do it! He talked me into it! General Dedrich: WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?! Leadwing: You 2 are in a lot of trouble. General Dedrich: radio False alarm Mr. Griffin. It was only 2 colts playing a joke. Brian: Blast. [Then the real Plesiosaur closes in on the CMC, Spike, and Button Mash] the music score: "Dangerous A" starts playing James: it OH NO!! whistles The beast! THE BEAST!!! ''' else hears James James: '''THE BEAST!! THE BEAST!!! I SEE IT!!! CMC, Spike, and Button Mash hear James' whistle and then see the beast close by Plesiosaur's head comes out and eats a surfer! James: GIRLS!! BUTTON! SPIKE!! GET OUT OF THERE!!! '''in alarm Button Mash: Swim! Sweetie Belle: Head for the shore! Spongebob: Can't you hear the music? That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Every sailor knows it means death! Hurry guys! The music's getting faster! Applejack: the doors to the orchestra There ya are, John Williams! Stop playin' that music! Rainbow: Stop it, please! Rarity: We're begging ya! then Spike goes into shock after witnessing the beast attack the surfer Brian: Spike's not moving. in the water and grabs him Twilight: Spike! CMC, Button Mash, and Babs make it to shore as Brian swims up with Spike Cadance: Is he dead? Brian: his heart No, he's in shock! General Dedrich: Medics! Take him to hospital! Scalpel: Yes sir! the ocean we see the Plesiosaur swimming Plesiosaur: '''ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the hospital Twilight: Well? Medman: He'll be just fine, but the doctor says he must stay here overnight. Twilight: Okay. doctors bring Spike (on hospital bed) in Spike: What happened? Twilight: You went into shock after the beast got a surfer, you're in the hospital. Spike: Oh, okay. the main group find West Brian: West, now do you understand what ''is going on? West: Yes. I'm now like that ant, who tries to help out but causes trouble. Willy: What ant? West: Flik. From "a Bug's Life." Dolphy: Oh, ''that ant. West: I need some water. Blackie: Guys, we need to kill the beast. Spongebob: But how? Vinny: Yeah, it could be anywhere by now. Besides, sighs I think we just made matters worse and we should have stayed out of it. Brian: Don't worry, I think I know someone who can help us. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles